


Pick up the pieces

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Emily's return to the BAU brings back memories of the last time they saw each other for JJ and Emily is there when her life comes crashing down and flashbacks tear open old wounds (set in s12, trigger warning for mentions of torture/abuse)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I wrote this whole story in less than an hour and in a state of emotional pain over these two so I'm responsible for all the mistakes and angst and pain. But I mean, seriously, Emily coming back should only mean one thing and that is that these two should finally admit their feelings for each other, right?!  
> Also, feedback is welcome!

The flashbacks came unexpected the night after Emily’s first day back at the BAU. JJ had been happy to see her, happier than she had been in months but it still didn’t keep her from remembering the last time they saw each other.

When she went home that night and brought the kids to bed the house seemed too quiet. It often seemed like that these days, Will had moved out at some point during her pregnancy, their relationship broken beyond repair, leaving JJ to fend for herself, something that left her with mixed feelings. Her relationship with Will had always been complicated, he never really understood her job and she never admitted to the feelings she had had for Emily before she had settled for a life with him.   
It all went downhill after she was abducted and tortured, there had been an emptiness in her eyes and pain in her heart that he didn’t understand and the only person who was able to comfort her, who had saved her, was thousands of miles away again before she ever had the chance to really talk to her about how she really felt.

Now, with Emily being back, old wounds tore open again and flashbacks began to haunt her as she tried to settle down for the night in a house that was too dark, too quiet, too empty to give her any sense of comfort. It was then that she broke down, images flashing through her mind as she curled up in bed and began to cry, an unbearable pain reaching throughout her entire body that made it almost impossible to move. With her last strength she managed to grasp her phone and dial Emily’s number and when she heard her voice she brought out nothing more than a desperate sob but it was enough for Emily to get up and tell JJ to hang in there until she would arrive, knowing it was to no avail to try and soothe her over the phone.

When she arrived less than fifteen minutes later she quietly let herself into the house, JJ had given her a key for emergencies many years ago, and walked towards the bedroom where she found JJ curled into herself on the bed, a sight that broke Emily’s heart all over again as she carefully approached her.   
“I’m here now”, she quietly whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed after discarding her jacket and shoes, and when JJ looked at her she carefully settled down next to her and took her into her arms, her head resting on her chest as she started sobbing even harder, her whole body shaking as Emily wrapped her arms around her in a secure hold.  
“I’m here, JJ, you are not alone in this any longer, okay?”, Emily tried her best to comfort her, running her fingers through her hair and holding her close while JJ continued to cry as flashbacks kept haunting her. 

Emily still felt guilty for leaving her again this soon, for not making sure she was okay after everything that had happened to her and it was one of the main reasons she had come back after hearing about JJ’s breakup and hearing the sorrow lacing her voice whenever they had the chance to talk to each other on the phone or via Skype.   
She was here now but it did little to make her feel better, seeing how much JJ must have been bottling up since she left and it hurt her to see how much pain she was in now.

“Em”, was the first thing JJ brought out after a while, choking out the name between sobs and heavy breaths and the pleading tone didn’t go unnoticed by Emily.  
“I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me the most but I’m not going to make the same mistake again, do you hear me?”, her voice was quiet but serious and she was relieved when she felt JJ nod against her chest, fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt as she held onto Emily for dear life. 

It took some more time for JJ to calm down and when she did she realized just how tired and exhausted she was but was kept from going to sleep when she heard a faint cry coming from the nursery, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she started to get up only to be held back by Emily who told her that she would take care of it.   
A small but grateful smile hushed across JJ’s lips at that and she watched as Emily walked away and towards the nursery where she found a rather upset boy crying in his crib, waiting for someone to notice his discomfort.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay now, come here”, she spoke up in a hushed voice and carefully picked him up noticing that he instantly calmed down the moment she settled him against her chest and began to gently bounce him while walking around.  
“That’s better now, isn’t it?”, she quietly talked to him as she walked back into the bedroom where JJ was still waiting for her. 

“I think he just felt a little bit lonely over there”, Emily shot her a small smile as she settled down on the bed once more, the boy still safely nestled against her chest and already on the verge of sleep again and JJ couldn’t help the few tears that escaped her eyes at the view and when she carefully leaned into Emily’s side she found an arm being wrapped around her as she watched her son fall asleep against Emily and she couldn’t help but feel that after such a long time everything was finally falling into place for her.


End file.
